You and Me
by sarah0211
Summary: A little moment of the Witch and the Warlock. One Shot.


**A/N:**Hello! Another story from yours truly. Well, this is my second entry but my first in Code Geass. This anime was my all time favorite and the LelouchxCC pairing as well. So, please bear with me, I know they were OOC, but for the sake of my plot, committed that sin, I am really sorry.

Those who reviewed my previous story, thank you very much! I really appreciated your comments.

So here is the **OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER!XD**

I do not own Code Geass, the characters, but the plot is mine.

.

.

.

Lelouch woke up from his slumber because of a bad dream. The young emperor experienced these bad dreams since he didn't know when and this night was definitely not an exception. Those dreams that disturbed his sleep long, long ago was quite lamer than the bad dreams he experienced since he started the rebellion. These said dreams will wake him in the middle of the night, leaving him awake until dawn.

After waking up, he felt his throat dried up and decided to get something to drink.

As he walked through the hallway of his palace, he decided to go to the garden, for some fresh air. It's beautiful outside. The full moon, a few stars can also be seen, the sky in a deep shade of blue, or violet, he's not sure. He was never really good when it comes to colors.

Then he saw a familiar shade of green. A very bright shade of green and he is sure it's not a bush or a random plant in his garden.

_**C.C.**_

He walked towards the fountain, not taking away his look from the girl's back. C.C.'s hair seems to be sparkling; the light coming from the full moon gives an enchanting effect to the witch's beauty**. **_**And her skin seems to be glowing too. Hey, where did that came from? **_Lelouch brushes off the thought.

"I thought you're already asleep." Lelouch said to the green-haired witch who is sitting at the edge of the fountain. "It's already pass midnight and you're still here outside."

"I can't sleep." C.C. answered, not looking at him. "You, you should in a dreamland far away by now. Why are you still up?"

Lelouch sit beside his accomplice. "Yeah, I should be. Too bad it's not the place I've gone to."

C.C. looked at him, puzzled. After a minute or so, she spoke. "Had a bad dream?"

He didn't answer. C.C. was aware that Lelouch always had a bad dream every night. Sometimes she comforts him when he wakes up and lulls him back to sleep. He never said what the dreams were all about but she knew that it has something to do with his rebellion. His actions to take over Britannia gives him sorrow. Maybe it doesn't show on him, but she knows it. She knew him too well. After all she is a witch, his accomplice. She is C.C..

"What are you doing here by the way?" Lelouch asked.

"I can't sleep."

"You said that earlier."

"I thought you just forget."

He frowned.

"Why making that face Lelouch?" She smirked.

She's teasing him again.

But Lelouch decided not to pay attention on C.C.'s wit. He's not going to win anyway.

It's been a long time since he knew C.C.. He lost his track of time, maybe having a witch as your accomplice can really do something to your sense of it. Their memories started to flood his mind, the memories that were taken away by Charles, and those after when C.C. gave back those to him. Having her by his side was what he was really thanked for, for she is the only one that never left him.

He wants to have more memories with her. He wants to be with her. He wants to grant her wish, her one and only wish.

'_**To die, to be free from the curse of immortality.'**_

He immediately erased the thought. He knows what C.C. really wished for. He wants to give it to her.

_**I'm already doing it.**_

Lelouch thinks maybe it is time to give her sole wish. He doesn't have all the time in the world in his hands that is why he can't waste this moment either.

"C.C.."

"Hmm?"

"What is your wish?" He looks to her golden eyes.

C.C. looked away, suddenly he felt awkward the way Lelouch looked at her.

"You know what exactly the answer to your question Lelouch."

"You're lying."

She looked at him, only to be shocked on what she saw. Lelouch's face bears many emotions. And something in his eyes hit her and a single tear fell from her eyes.

Lelouch grab C.C.'s hands, making them prisons on his own, giving her warmth. "I know it is not your true wish."

"Y-You're wrong."

"After all this time, I really believed you that it is what you want. Even if it is, I'm sorry but I can't grant that."

Lelouch, still holding the witch's hands, pull her to stand up, still looking at her eyes. He can't let her die. He doesn't want her to die.

"I know what your true wish is."

C.C. smiled at him bitterly. "Of course, you knew that. I already told you. Are you going to take my life? I've waiting for this moment so I can already –"

Lelouch embraced her. "No, you are such stupid witch. Don't be so dense. Just listen to me."

"How come I was the one being stupid? Isn't that you being so stupid and pushy and making me a liar?"

"Because you are!"

She didn't answer. Lelouch snapped already. She knew what he was talking about, but she is too afraid to admit it. _**Please Lelouch. Stop acting like this. You are going to leave me after all.**_

"You are a liar! You are lying to me! You are lying to yourself! I'm not taking away your life. I will not accept your code, because it is not what you want. It is not what you want." He looked at her. "Stop being so stubborn asking me to kill you. I'm not going to do it. I can't do it."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"I love you C.C.."

C.C. looked at Lelouch, puzzled. _**Lelouch...**_

"I knew that your wish is to be loved. I love you. That is why I can't let you die."

She knew that what he was saying was true. She can feel it. _**And I love you too, my warlock.**_

"You don't want me to die, but going to kill yourself to save this world." Another tear fell. It wasn't really like her. She is not the one who will cry in times like this. _**He is the only one who can melt my cold heart. **_

"C.C., you of all people should know why I'm doing all these things, why I planned Zero Requiem. You are my partner, my accomplice. This is not only for Nunnally, for the world, but also for you."

C.C. smiled bitterly. _**I would not enjoy living in the new world without you.**_

"If only the world know what you are doing..."

"I don't mind if I die as the 'Demon Emperor', that was actually the plan. I don't mind if they didn't know my plans. You, knowing it was enough. You are enough." Lelouch smiled at her.

C.C. did not hold her feelings anymore. She embraced Lelouch as if her life was depended on it. Lelouch embraced her too. "Everything will be alright, Witch."

"I know, Warlock."

"Forget everything for now C.C.. Forget the rebellion, the Requiem, the whole world. It's just you and me tonight C.C.. You and me." Lelouch smiled.

"You and me." C.C. repeated.

And the Witch and the Warlock ignored the rest of the world that night.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! So what do you think? Feel free to comment.

Please do Review! It really helps me a lot.

**sarah0211** signing out!


End file.
